


Degrees of Difficulty at Berkhamsted

by Sashataakheru



Series: TM Greg/Alex Lockdown 2020 Fics [4]
Category: Bad Golf with Alex Horne and John Robins (Web Series), British Comedy RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Chafing, Community: seasonofkink, Gen, Getting distracted, Golf, In Public, Pain Kink, Public Arousal, Public Kink, Restraints, Rope Harnesses, Self-Bondage, Solo Kink, cock harnesses, kink psychology, overthinking like a virgo, ropes, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex is very excited to be out playing golf with John again. So excited, in fact, at being out anywhere in public again, he can't help a little kinky fun for himself, because he just can't help himself.
Series: TM Greg/Alex Lockdown 2020 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020064
Kudos: 5
Collections: Season of Kink





	Degrees of Difficulty at Berkhamsted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'in public' for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)
> 
> Look Alex played v v badly upon returning to golf after lockdown bc he put his shiny new clubs in the shed at the bottom of his garden in February and promptly forgot about them so perhaps this isn't the reason why, but what the hell, I wanna write this anyway, and I have very few opportunities to write Alex being kinky in public atm, so. XD

Okay, no one had necessarily _ordered_ him to wear a rope harness today. He'd just felt like it. Besides, he'd been stuck inside for months, and hadn't been able to be kinky in public for far too long, so. He would take whatever chances he got. So as he was rushing to get ready, he tied a quick harness around his cock, just to enjoy the feeling of rope around him again. Not that he hadn't been tied up since lockdown, of course, because he had, but that was at home, in his bedroom, where only his wife, and sometimes Greg could see. Going out in public bound with rope, now that he hadn't done in a long time, and he felt perhaps a game of golf was safe enough to try that out again. Besides, the harness he'd tied was easily covered up by his clothes, and by god did he love the sensation against his skin as he hurried out the door. He'd tied a knot at the base of the shaft, and one just under his balls, and it was giving him a lovely sensation of tension and tightness. 

And then he sort of stopped thinking about the rope because his mind turned to filming and golfing and not messing anything up this time and how good it would be to be playing golf with John again. Even if they couldn't actually touch each other like they normally would, which Alex didn't think he'd miss that much until he was there with John and had to remind himself to keep his distance. They couldn't hug or embrace or kiss or anything, not even hold hands, as John reminded him. Alex was conflicted about that, because he was awkward about physical touch, but having gone for so long without it, he wanted it more than he'd ever imagined he could ever want it. And there was John, so close to him, and yet, he couldn't touch him. 

In spite of his mind being completely on the game most of the time, he was always aware of the rope between his legs, just giving him a pleasant little sensation as he played. He hadn't been dumb enough to bind his cock, of course, just knot the rope around it, enough that it wasn't obvious under his trousers. He'd almost bound his chest too, but he worried the ropes would be visible under his shirt, since golf did involve a lot of bending over. Perhaps that was something to try when he was playing on his own, or not filming, so it didn't matter if it showed.

It occurred to Alex that he had a strange relationship with public kink. He did adore being seen being kinky in public. That was half the fun of Taskmaster, after all. But then there were moments like these, where he was wearing something Questionable, and getting off on the secrecy of it. No one would _know_ he had rope under his trousers. And because he was playing golf, he was concentrating more on _that_ than anything else, so there wasn't enough awareness to get him more than simply slightly hard from the friction of the rope against his skin. But he was still getting off on it, knowing that it was there. 

Weirdly, he thought about the rope most when they were simply walking to their next shots, or to the next hole, when he could feel the regular sensation of the rope for longer while talking amiably with John like he always had, even though of course everything had changed. It made things feel a little weird, to have brought John into this scene even though he had no awareness of it, but Alex felt that was just his anxious mind at work again. He was very much looking forward to being home and seeing how chafed his skin was, because the pain was very slowly increasing, and now _that_ was getting him off too. He wondered if he might be able to find time to coax his wife into, well. No, he would think about that later. They still had to finish this round. He was behind, and he really should concentrate and try not to get badly beaten on his first round back. 

He did have to stop John talking about his sternum and how his slow swing felt when they got to hole 7, because it was just making him imagine how it would feel to swing with a rope harness on, and what that might do to his shots. To actually spent the time to feel his slow swing and the rope moving with his body in the way John was describing. He could do a lot of things with a rope harness on, to be fair, but he'd never played golf before, and the movement might make some very interesting rope marks. That was the thing about golf, you did spent a lot of time becoming aware of how your body moved and how to make it move in a certain way to play better. Doing so while tied with rope had the potential to be a very interesting experience, especially if he was doing it in public where others might see him.

He wasn't sure this train of thought was entirely helping his game though. He'd not played well so far, and perhaps it was just the lack of practice, since he'd pretty much done nothing since late February, but perhaps also he was thinking of finding the time to go to the driving range again and maybe this time, he'd wear a chest harness, and see how things felt. He could always say it was just a way of making him more aware of how his chest was moving, right? And if he got off on it, well, maybe that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, right? Perhaps not. After all, no one would know, and that was definitely part of the fun. 


End file.
